At present, when using a mobile terminal to access the Internet, users often use Wireless Fidelity (WIFI for short) for network connection. With the increasing popularity of the WIFI, accessing the Internet through the WIFI has become one of the mainstream Internet access methods. Moreover, most of mobile terminals currently have a function of providing a wireless local area network (WLAN for short) hotspot. When going out, people often carry the mobile hotspot and provide WIFI services for other mobile terminals such as mobile phones. When returning home or arriving at other specific locations, the users may need to disconnect the mobile terminal from the mobile hotspot and make the mobile terminal access more powerful WIFI hotspots.
In the related art, when a station (STA) is connected to a certain access point (AP), the STA will be disconnected from the AP when one of the following scenarios occur: 1, the strength of a WIFI signal drops to a certain threshold due to the increasing distance between the STA and this AP or other reasons; 2, when the AP is turned off or the WIFI signal is closed due to other reasons; 3, when the AP rejects the connection with the STA in some manner; and 4, when the user of the STA manually disconnects the STA from the AP.
According to the related art, when a certain STA establishes a connection with a specific AP, if the above several scenarios do not occur, the connection is always maintained. Even if the user moves to other high-quality hotspot coverage areas, the connection is not changed, and the access point will not be intelligently handed over.
In addition, the Chinese patent application with an application number of 201510358781.6 proposed the following solution. information of an AP currently accessed by the STA and information of an AP previously accessed by the STA are uploaded to a server, the server calculates the AP that the STA is most likely to access in the future according to a path of the STA and transmits the information of this AP to the STA. In this solution, when the access point handover is performed, a signal strength of the currently-accessed AP is forcibly reduced to a standard specified handover threshold at the STA, and the access point handover is implemented according to a standard handover procedure.
In view of the problem in the related art that a target access point to which the station is handed over cannot be selected according to a source access point, an effective solution has not been proposed yet.